warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Misha
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |rogue=Misha |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny'' }} Misha is a cream-colored she-cat. In , Misha, Skipper, and Dodge come to hunt because of their agreement with a rogue named Stick and his group. When Stick has had enough of Dodge's threats towards him and his cats, Dodge nods towards Misha. Without warning, Misha instantly jumps on Percy, clawing him on one side of his face and slashing out his eye. She seems to be Dodge's main bruiser and Percy subsequently loses an eye from her blow. Misha and Skipper circle a rabbit from a Twoleg nest. Stick sees them and warns them that the rabbit is not prey, and the cream cat accuses him of being afraid of Twolegs. Skipper and Misha, working together, bring the rabbit out of its cage. The two lash out their claws and start to rip its ears, purposefully trying to bother Stick. The ragged tom continues to try to dissuade them to torture the rabbit so, and Misha challenges him to kill it cleanly. After watching the rabbit go limp with shock, Stick shoves Skipper away and prepares to kill it. Misha warns him that it's their prey whether he kills it or not. When the brown tom gets ready to kill the rabbit, Dodge's cats let out blood-curdling yowls to let the Twoleg know they are there. She and the ginger cat leave, leaving Stick with the blame. When the tall cat runs away, he sees Misha and Skipper once again. The she-cat claims that he set himself up, and the ginger-and-white cat goes up to Stick, nose to nose. The tom knows that he wouldn't have a chance if they attacked, remembering what Misha could and would do to another cat if asked to. She explains to Stick that their threats are not threats, but promises. With that, she and Skipper leave. Misha and Skipper then sit in the shadows of a garbage can, calmly licking their paws. She talks to Stick about the rabbit. Then Misha arches her back and yawns, showing her sharp teeth. When Leafstar launches an attack on Dodge's camp, Misha pounces on Rockshade. She bites down on his neck, but before the force of her bite could seriously injure him, Leafstar throws her off him. The leader tries to pin Misha down, but the rogue is quick and wriggles out of her grip, quickly darting to the side. She lands a blow as she does so, while Leafstar attacks her again. Misha manages to pin Leafstar down until Rockshade flings himself against her shoulders. Together, Leafstar and Rockshade face Misha until they're distracted by the confrontation between Stick and Dodge. Later, Billystorm fights with Misha until the latter spots Leafstar. As Leafstar is helping a queen with her kits get away from the fight, Misha breaks free of Billystorm and lunges for Leafstar's throat with the tom right behind her. She meets her target and sinks her teeth into Leafstar's throat, causing the brown-and-cream she-cat to lose the first of her nine lives. Quotes Notes and references de:Mischaru:Мишаfi:Miškafr:Mishapl:Mishanl:Misja Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females